Microsurgical procedures frequently require precision cutting and/or removal of various body tissues. For example, certain ophthalmic surgical procedures require cutting and removing portions of the vitreous humor, a transparent jelly-like material that fills the posterior segment of the eye. The vitreous humor, or vitreous, is composed of numerous microscopic fibrils that are often attached to the retina. Therefore, cutting and removing the vitreous must be done with great care to avoid traction on the retina, the separation of the retina from the choroid, a retinal tear, or, in the worst case, cutting and removal of the retina itself. The cutting and removal of membranes may be particularly difficult in some delicate operations, such as mobile tissue management (e.g., cutting and removal of vitreous near a detached portion of the retina or a retinal tear) and vitreous base dissection.
Microsurgical procedures, such as those in the posterior segment of the eye, typically require numerous incisions to access the interior of the eye. Each additional incision may create risk for complications during the procedure and/or recovery. Various tools are inserted through the incisions for use by a user, such as a surgeon or other medical professional, while performing the procedure. Among the various tools is an illuminator, which may be inserted through one of the incisions. The illuminator lights the surgical field. Deploying the illuminator in the surgical field requires time and effort on the user's part to properly place the illuminator and affix the associated cables to keep them stationary. Additionally, as a surgeon moves through the various steps of a surgical procedure, the illumination requirements may change. For example, the illumination may need to be attenuated for a brief period to allow to surgeon to view other aspects of the tissues within the eye.
Current approaches to providing for changes in illumination require the surgeon to look up from the surgical view to interact with a surgical console or require the surgeon to communicate with an assistant, who then interacts with the surgical console to affect the desired changes. Such actions may cause a disruption in the flow of a surgical procedure, which may decrease the efficiency and efficacy of the procedure.